A New Life
by Aztec Angel
Summary: Teenage Gohan decides to go out into space for his summer vacation, well something tragic happens to him while out in space, will he ever make it home. Please Read and Review.
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Playstation, and SSX Tricky. I may like all three but I don't own them. 

A/N- Ok I don't know where I got this idea from it just popped into my head one day so I decide to write it. I hope you like it.

* * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Both the Son's and the Brief's family's and Videl stood in the back yard of Capsule Corps, saying goodbye to a teenage Gohan whom was going out into space for two months during his summer vacation. Chichi came up to Gohan and wrapped her arms around her son cutting off his air supply 

"My Little boy is going into space by himself" She sobbed into his chest squeezing even harder. 

"Dad. . .A little. . .help, please." He gasped out. Goku came up and some how managed to get Chichi off Gohan. 

"Come on Chi, Gohan will be fine." He told his wife trying to comfort her. 

"Your right Goku." Chichi said drying tears from her eyes. She walked back up to him and gave Gohan a hug and a light kiss on the check. "Have Fun Gohan." She said backing away, next was Goku, he gave Gohan a hug. 

"Have fun" he said 

"I will Dad." Gohan said with a smile. Videl was next to say goodbye to Gohan, the two were still in the beginning of their relationship. 

"So what I'm I going to tell people when they ask about Great Saiyaman." Gohan got a look of thought on his face. 

"Tell them that you scared him off with your great strength." He chuckled out, she just smiled at him. 

"Ok Gohan are you sure you got everything you need for two months?" Bulma asked. 

"Yep, I'm already to go." He said after a few moments of thinking. 

"Good, I'll be monitoring your ship for any problems while you're in space." She said while giving him a hug. He was about to turn around when both Trunks and Goten came running up with two big innocent smiles planted on their faces. 

"Bye Gohan See you in two months." They yelled in unison, Gohan ruffled both their heads. 

"Bye you two, try to stay out of trouble." Then the two younger halfaiyans shot two rubber bands in his face and took off running and laughing. Gohan chuckled then walked up the ramp to the spaceship he stopped in the door and yelled out one last goodbye before walking into the ship. With in a matter of minutes you could hear the engine start, then the rockets, and soon the ship was off the ground and heading into space for two months. After a day of fun at C.C the son's went home with Goten dead asleep in his fathers strong arms, Bulma was holding a sleeping Trunks in her arms while trying to wave goodbye to her long time friends as they disappeared with Goku using instant transmission. As soon as they where gone Vegeta walked up taking Trunks from Bulma's arms, not even waking the child, they walked into their house for the night.

Gohan was looking out into the beauty of space. "Two months with out studying or homework." He said getting up from where he was sitting by the window, he walked into the sleeping area of the ship and seen a T.V and right next to it was a Playstation 2. Next he seen two racks, one filled with PS2 Games and on the other was full of DVDS. On top of the PS2 Gohan found a note:

__

Gohan

Enjoy being in space, here is a little something to keep you entertained, and to make you feel like you're a normal Teen. Have fun

Bulma

Gohan laughed to himself "Thanks Bulma." Gohan skimmed the games and found SSX Tricky, he put the disk in and grabbed the controller and continued to play the game he played the game till he grew tired and went to bed. 

*~ *~ A couple of days later

The Brief's family was eating their evening meal, Vegeta was silent as he ate his mountain of food While Bulma and Trunks was laughing about a prank that He and Goten did to their fathers. Bulma was trying to keep a straight face, her and Chichi have been trying to get teach their son's to stop pulling pranks on the two full blooded Saiyans, but this one prank was to funny, she couldn't help but laugh. As they were laughing Vegeta's headshot up he looked around the room in curiosity, Bulma took note of this and stopped laughing. 

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked

"What the hell is all that beeping noise?" He asked, He could hear the noise, it wasn't very loud but he could hear it with his Saiyan hearing. The room fell silent, Bumla immediately recognized the noise and where it was coming from. Bulma jumped from her place at the table knocking over the chair and started running towards her lab, as she ran down the hall the beeping was growing louder. Vegeta figured out what it was, he stood up and told his son to stay where he was, he walked down hallway towards Bulma's lab. 

Bulma was frantically typing at her computer, a few seconds later a picture of Gohan's ship came on and several red lights were blinking on several areas of the ship. She quickly ran to the other area of her lab and flipped a couple of switches and started yelling into a microphone. 

"Gohan! Gohan!" she yelled, a few minutes later Gohan came onto the videophone. In the back ground you could tell that the ship was shaking uncontrollably, even Gohan was having a hard time keeping his balance. 

"Bulma! What happing! With the ship" He yelled. 

"I Don't know, some kind of malfunction." She said, she was working frantically to see what the problem was, then two more alarms went off. Vegeta walked into the room and could hear all the alarms, and the lights flashing. He walked next to Bulma and watched the screen before him. 

"Hey Bulma." Gohan called 

"Yeah" Bulma answered. 

"Could you do me a favor?" Gohan asked, Bulma nodded her head yes, tears started to flow from her eyes, she knew what he was going to ask. 

"Will you tell every one . . .I love them. Bye Bulma I love you." Gohan said trying to keep back the tears that where about to come. Before Bulma could say anything the ship started to shake even harder, Gohan was thrown back, then the screen went black and a few seconds later the alarms shut off. Bulma started to fall but Vegeta caught her in his arms and helped her up. 

"Gohan, no!" She sobbed into her mate's chest.

A/N- I know it's not long but I hoped you liked the first chapter. Please Review, thanks. 


	2. The Crash

Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball z and never will. 

A/N- Hi, I hope you like this story, anything in _Italics_ is what the person is thinking.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

After losing connection with Bulma, Gohan was thrown back violently as ship began to shake harder, he struggled to pick himself up, as soon as he was on his feet he looked out a window and notice that his ship was falling down towards a planet. _That planet looks like earth._ He thought to himself as he was quickly brought back to reality, Gohan struggled to his bed and took off the blankets and pillows, he took the matters off and with his strength he tried to wrap himself with. He leaned against a wall prepared for the impact that was just minuets away. _Oh Kami let me live this_. he said to himself over and over as the ship began to shake more violently as it entered the planets atmosphere. Gohan kept his eye's closed tight as his ship descend upon the earth like planet, he slowly opened one eye thinking that he had already hit the ground then there was a flash of light, then . . . darkness. 

A teenage girl that had light chocolate brown skin and had green eyes with brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades with a light tint of red that you could see when the sun hit it just right. She was walking next to a small stream that ran threw an empty field with green grass, she was looking up at the sky when she seen a space ship come racing down with black smoke trailing behind. She gasped when she seen and heard it crash, she quickly ran to the scene, when she arrived she seen more black smoke coming from what is supposed to be a space ship. There was twisted metal all over with scattered small fires, broken glass, she walked to the other side a large piece of the ship, what she saw shocked her more than anything. There sprawled out on the ground was a bloody and broken Gohan, she ran to him and got on her knees, she gently turned his body on his back with his head in her lap, she could tell that he was barely alive. Gohan slowly opened his eyes looking up to two beautiful green eyes.

"Guards!" She yelled as loud as she could, she then looked down at Gohan and seen that he was looking up at her. 

"Its ok . . . just hold on." She whispered to him watching him fall back into unconsciousness once again. Moments latter two male guards came running with there swords in hands, they were also shocked by what they were seeing, she quickly snapped them back to reality of the situation, one walked up to them and very carefully picked up Gohan and started walking the way they came.

* ~ * ~ Mean while on Earth. 

Trunks slowly walked up to the doorway of his mothers lab and seen something that he rarely sees; his father hold his mother, Bulma had her head burrowed into Vegeta's chest and holding onto his shirt like it was the only thing keeping her alive. Trunks took notice to his mothers distress and slowly walked in, Vegeta took notice to his son's presence he picked up Bulma. 

"Come on son, were going to Kakarotts." Vegeta said walking out, Trunks completely unaware of the event that happened minutes before got a huge smile on his face and ran down the hall to the back yard. The Briefs family was once again in the backyard with Bulma in Vegeta's hold still crying, seconds later both Saiayns took to the air towards the son's house. After a short flight the three stood before the son's house, Vegeta set Bulma down whom has got her crying down to a sniffles, Trunks knocked on the door and moments later was opened by a cheerful Goten. 

"Trunks!" "Goten" The boy's yelled in unison, they both took off running into the house almost knocking over Goku who was walking to see who the visitor. 

"ha ha ha" Goku laughed as he regained balance from almost being knocked over by the two boys. "Hey Trunks, did your mom come over?" He asked, 

"Yeah my dad too!" Trunks yelled back over his shoulder. 

"Vegeta too." Goku said to himself. He walked to the door and looked out a seen a sad looking Bulma and Vegeta with a deep look on his face. 

"Hey guys come in, why the gloomy looks." He asked trying to brighten the mood. 

"Kakarott get you mate out here." Vegeta demanded more then asked, Bulma elbowed him in the stomach at the rude tone. Goku quirked an eyebrow and called for Chichi, a few minutes later Chi-Chi emerged from the kitchen. 

"Hey Bul-Vegeta!" Chi-chi was also surprised by Vegeta's presence, but pushed it aside as she walked next to Goku and put her arm around him and he did like wise. "What's wrong Bulma, why have you been crying." She asked sounding concern. 

"Goku, Chi-chi" she started but found herself unable to talk she took a deep breath. "Goku, Chi-chi, there was an accident . . .G-Gohans ship had a malfunction. . . it e-exploded in space. I'm so sorry." She stuttered out as she began to cry again. 

"NO! not my little Gohan!" Chi-chi cried out as she collapsed into Goku's arms, they both fell to their knees crying. _I have always been there to save you Gohan. . .But this time I wasn't. . .I'm sorry my son._ Goku thought to himself remembering all the good times he spent with him. (Add your own memory flashes here). Bulma sat on the floor beside them giving both hugs, Vegeta just leaned against the wall by the door. 

"I'm sorry, there wasn't anything I could do. Before it e-exploded, he told me to tell everybody g-goodbye and that he loves you all." Bulma said still trying swallow that Gohan wasn't coming back. Chi-chi snapped out of Goku's arms and looked into his eyes 

"We can whish him back with the dragon balls, right." She asked almost desperately. Goku looked down with even more sadness. 

"Gohan's already been wished back with the dragon balls, the dragon will not grant the same wish twice." He told her taking her back into his strong arms and shedding more tears. After a few minutes Trunks and Goten grew curious to all the commotion going on they walked out from Gotens room to find Chi-chi and Goku crying Goten quietly walked up them.

"Mommy, Daddy. . .why are you crying?" He asked softly, Goku and Chi-chi looked at him and seen the worry in his eyes, Goku wiped his tears of his face. 

"Come here little guy." Goku said as he picked up Goten with one arm and helped Chi-chi with the other and walked over to the couch and sat down with Goten in his lap and Chi-chi next to him, Vegeta walked over and helped Bulma up.

"Come here Trunks." Bulma said picking Trunks up, Vegeta usually had something to say about Bulma holding Trunks but this time he didn't say anything. Bulma sat down in a chair diagonal from the couch with Trunks on her lap and Vegeta standing behind the chair. 

"Goten, honey, you know that Gohan went into space for two months." Chi-chi began, but found it hard to talk, Goten just nodded his head. "G-Gohan isn't coming back." She finished, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Goten and Trunks went wide eye in shock.

"How come?" He asked looking innocent and confused at the same time. 

"There was an accident with his ship." Both Trunks and Goten gasped as they realized why he wasn't coming home. Goten wiggled himself out of his fathers strong but soft hold. 

"No, I miss Gohan, I want him to come home." He cried as he started running outside. Trunks jumped out of his mother lap and ran after Goten but found it difficult, he looked up with tear filled eyes and seen his father holding him back, he knew he couldn't get away from his father so he gave into defeat. Goten didn't get very far as his father used instant transmission to catch up to him. Seconds later father and son were in the living room of the son house trying to calm down, he sat back down on the couch and took Chi-chi and Goten in his arms. A half an hour later of crying the two half Saiyan's fell asleep, their mothers quietly put them to in Goten's bed. Goku called the rest of the Z gang and told them of the news, soon after they were at the son's residence, mourning the lost of a best friend."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N- Ok what did you think of this chapter, please review. I'm starting a e-mailing list so if you want to be on it leave you E-mail address in your review. And don't forget to review. 


	3. The Awakening

Disclaimer-I don't own Dragon ball z, sorry and if I did I would rule the world. 

A/N- Hey, The teachers in my town went on strike so I got to stay home from school today, So I had some time to write this chapter I hope you like and don't forget to review at the end, thank you for your reviews. Any thing in _Italics_ is what the person is thinking. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

~ * ~ Some where in space. 

The green-eyed girl walked down the hall still in her school uniform towards the room where Gohan lay unconscious. She knocked a couple times on the doorframe catching the doctor's attention, he spun around from checking Gohan's heart beat and greeted her with a smile. 

"Well hello princess Nesia." He welcomed 

"Hello Doctor." She said greeted back walking into the room and looking at Gohan. "How is he?" she asked with concern in her voice. 

"He has improved greatly over the week, he's been showing sign's of waking up all day so he should be waking at anytime now . . .Look at the time, I'm late for an appointment, excuse me princess." He grabbed some things off a desk that was in the room and quickly exited the room.

Neisa put her bag down on the desk and walked back over to Gohan. By the frown on his face she could see that he was tense, she got a rag and damped it with cold water then wiped the thin layer of sweat from his brow, he instantly relaxed at her gentle touch. _He looks so innocent_. After watching Gohan for a few minutes Nesia went and sat down and began her homework, an hour later there was a soft knock at the door, she looked up to see her father. The king was kind a tall and kind a muscular, he had the same color of skin as his daughter but a little darker and had brown hair along with brown eyes. The only thing Nesia didn't inherit from her father was his eyes, she got the color from her mother. 

"Hi dad." She said while putting her work down. 

"Hello." He greeted walking into the room. "So this is the young man that you saved." He was looking at Gohan's chart. "He had quite the fall but it looks like he'll recover just fine, it's good thing you were out in the fields when he crashed or he probably be dead." He said walking over to his daughter. 

"Dad, will it be alright if I stay here . . .I don't want him to be alone when he wakes." She asked innocently. Her father smiled at and nodded his head; she grew a huge smile on her face. 

"I'll have the cook send some dinner, in the mean time finish you studies, then left the two alone. 

~ * ~ On Earth

Videl touched down on the Son's front lawn with a smile on her face, she notices how unusually quite it is today but she quickly pushes it away as she knocked on the front door, moments later Goku answers the door. Videl was so excited to hear from Gohan fully unaware of the accident that she didn't notice the sadness in his eyes. 

"Hey Goku, The maid said you called and said that you had some news about Gohan." 

"Come in Videl." He motioned for her to come in, she accepted finally sensing that something was wrong, she looked around the familiar room finding it quite and silence was something that this house experienced at night. She was looking around and on the fireplace she seen a small red hat and on top of it was an orange ball with four stars, she became interested in it. 

"That hat, where did you get it from." She asked pointing to the hat, 

"That was Gohan's hat when he was a boy." Goku said while memories of Gohan as a boy came flooding to him. "Sorry it took so long to get a hold of you, we called and your maid said you would be back in town today." 

"Yeah I had to go out of town with my dad for a photo shoot." She said rolling her eyes. "Once my maid told me you called I came straight here."

"Videl I think you should sit down." Videl eyed him oddly but did as told Goku took a deep breath and sighed out. "Videl, there was a malfunction on Gohan's ship. . . it exploded." He told her, Videl went wide-eyed then but her head into her hands and began to cry. 

"When did it happen?" she asked in between sobs. _I can't believe this, I was starting to think that I was falling in love with him_. 

"It will be one week tomorrow, we really did tried to get a hold of you." Videl just nodded her head and continued to cry, Goku put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. 

"Would you like to take you home?" He asked. 

"No thank you, I just want to be alone right now." She said standing up and giving him a hug then walked out of the house, Goku walked back to his and Chi-chi's room where Goten and Chi-chi lay sleeping.

~ * ~ Back in space

Nesia sat at the desk eating the dinner that the cook brought her, she was enjoying her meal when she heard some soft moaning, she spun around in her seat to make sure she wasn't hearing things, when she heard him again she jumped from her seat and walked over to Gohan's bed. She watched him for a few seconds to make sure that he was waking up, she pushed a button on the wall next to Gohan's bed to call the doctor. Gohan slowly opened his eyes, at first the light hurt his eyes but he got them to focused, once he got them focused he looked up to see Nesia standing over him with concern evident in her green eyes. He tried to sit up but felt dizzy so he laid his head back down, he curiously looked around the room.

"Where I'm I?" He asked in a low tone. 

"Your in the medical bay on planet Alaus, my name is Nesia." At that point the doctor walked in. 

"Good to see that your finally awake." He said checking Gohan's pulse, the doctor then helped him sit up in his bed. 

"How long was I out?" He asked 

"Oh for about a week." The doctor said writing something things in Gohan's chart. 

"What happened?" 

"Can you tell me your name so I can write it down in your file." The doctor asked looking at Gohan strange 

"I-I don't remember." Gohan then got a worried look on his face. 

"Do you remember anything before today?" Gohan went deep into thought, 

"No." he plainly said. 

"Nesia could you explain what happened, while I get ready to run some test on him" Nesia just nodded her head, as the doctor left the room.

"About a week ago I was out in the fields when I seen your space ship crash, I ran to the sight and I found you laying on the ground barely alive, I got help from my guards to carry you here." She explained, Gohan desperately tried to remember. The doctor came back into the room and took a blood sample. 

"Do you know where I came from." He asked hoping they knew. 

"No Sorry, but I took a blood sample and it appeared that you were half Saiyan and half something else, something that we don't record of. In order to save your life I had to alternate your DNA and make you full blooded Saiyan, That's why your tail grew back." The doctor explained, Gohan turned his head and seen his tail. 

"Saiyan's Where do they come from?" He asked with hope evident in his voice.

"They came from a planet called Vegeta, but it was destroyed a long time ago by a guy named Frezza." She said, she felt hatred when she mentioned the name Frezza. The doctor interrupted their conversation. 

"Well the DNA altering didn't cause you to get amnesia, looks like you hit your head a little to hard?" he explained.

"Do you know when I'll get memory back?"

"Its hard to say, you could get it back in days, months, or even years." The doctor seen the worried look on Gohan's face, "You'll be just fine, it'll come back to you. Right now the best thing you could do is get some rest." He said and walked out of the room.

"So are you hungry?" Nesia asked, as if on cue Gohan's stomach started to growl, , Gohan got a sheepish look on his face, Neisa tried to hold back a giggle, she got up and stood at the door, a few seconds later a guard could be seen running down the hall. "I sent one the guards to tell the cook to bring you up some food." She said getting a chair and seating next to Gohan. 

"Thank you for saving my life." Gohan said looking deep into her eyes, Neisa smiled a sweet smile.

"Your welcome."

"So I'm Full blooded Saiyan." It was more of a statement then it was a question. 

"We didn't know what other race you were, If we had more information then we might have been able to save you without altering you DNA, Your not upset are you." 

"No, it saved my life, like it really matters now I can't even remember who I'm" he said shrugging. 

"You'll get your memory back, how about we call you Nio until then." She said trying to cheer him up.

"Nio I like that." He smiled at the name, there was a knock at the door and a servant walked in with a cart full of food. 

"Princess Nesia, here is the food you requested" the servant said walking out 

"Thank you" Nesia walked over and grabbed a plate and handed it Gohan, immediately Gohan started digging in finishing the first plate in minutes he did that with the next three plates, Nesia just watched in awe at the sight. 

"May I have some more." He asked shyly, she just smiled and had the guard go get the cook to get more food, minutes later two servants came bringing to carts full of food, she thanked them and gave the food to Gohan. Ten minutes later Gohan was finished, Nesia just stood there shocked by how much he just ate. 

"That was some good food, I'm full." He said, patting his stomach, 

"I'll tell the cook you like it, I think I should go now and let you rest." She said walking over to the desk and picking up her homework. "I'll have the cook bring you up some breakfast in the morning . . .I'll be back to tomorrow" 

"That sounds great." He said getting excited at the thought of more food, and talking to her. Nesia then walked to the door but before walking so turned around and looked at Gohan, they both looked at each other for a moment then smiled at each other, then she left. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

A/N- So what did you think of this chapter, Please remember to review, it only take a couple of seconds to review. Thank you. 


	4. Moving In

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ. I ~ Do ~ Own the characters that I make up for this story so if you want to use them then ask me. 

A/N-I've had a busy week so sorry for the short delay of this chapter, but here it is so enjoy. And don't forget to review at the end, thanks

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Gohan lay in his bed bored out of his mind, he had been awake for a couple of hours and he was starting to get hungry, Neisa had told him that she would have food sent up to his room but where was it. Gohan was about to get out of bed and look for the food himself when there was a soft knock at the door and few seconds later the king entered followed by four carts full of food. Gohan looked in awe at the amount of food and as if on cue his stomach began to growl, his checks turned a light shade of pink form embarrassment.

"My daughter Nesia told me that you had a big appetite?" the king chuckled out as he watched Gohan dig into his food. 

"Your Nesia's father?" He questioned swallowing a mouth full of food. 

"Yep, I'm king Armus" He said shaking Gohan's hand.

"I don't remember my real name but your daughter the princess calls me Nio." He replied. 

"That's like my daughter she's so much like her mother she even has her eye's." Armus said getting a said look on his face. 

"What happened?" Asked Gohan, 

"When Nesia was just two weeks old a tyrant named Frezza came to our planet for a meeting, while we were in the throne room having the meeting my wife and daughter were in the bedroom which is located directly behind the throne room. Frezza and I got into a heated argument about my planet and its natural resources, then without warning he sent a ki blast threw the throne room doors and into the bedroom hitting my wife whom was holding our daughter. I tried to run to them but one of Frezza's men hit me throwing me into the back wall, Frezza told me that was a warning and if I was to disobey then my people would die a slow painful death." Armus said recalling that terrible day many years ago. 

"I'm sorry" Stated Gohan. 

"It's ok. When Frezza was gone and I was able to pick myself off the floor I ran to wife laying on the floor with a hole in her chest, she was holding Nesia's blanket but it was empty. I looked around the room for any sign of her but I didn't see her, I was holding my wife's bloody body when I heard a faint whimper coming from our bed. You would not believe the relief I felt when I seen her alive, but the happiness didn't last long. For Nesia's safety I gave her to one of my best elite guards and told him to raise her as his own. Five years later I found out the Frezza was dead and I reclaimed her as my own daughter again." Armus finished. Not very many people knew the whole story of the queen's death and Gohan was one of the select few to know. 

"Good day your majesty." The doctor greeted giving a bow to his king. 

"To you to." He responded. 

"So how is my patient feeling?" He asked Gohan who was now done with his breakfast. 

"Great." He greeted cheerful with a son grin.

"Well from the looks of it you'll be able to leave the medical bay today, I just need to check your DNA to make sure there aren't any problems." The doctor said while preparing a needle, Gohan closed his eyes tight so he wouldn't have to look at the needle. A couple of minutes later the doctor was done and was now running the sample to the lab leaving king Armus and Gohan alone once again.

"So tell me Nio what do you have plan on doing after you leave the medical bay?" he asked taking notice to the worried look on Gohan's face. 

"To be quite honest sir I really don't know?" 

"Well how about this, why don't you come live in the palace with Neisa and me, I wouldn't feel comfortable letting a teenager with amnesia out to space." Armus suggested. Gohan got somewhat of a look of relief. 

"I don't want to impose on you." Gohan stated sheepishly

"Not at all, you're welcome to stay with us, you'll be able to leave at anytime. While you're here you can go to school so that way if you decided to stay on our planet you'll have some knowledge of it." Armus finished, Gohan got a look of deep thought. 

"I wouldn't know where to go, and your planet seems peaceful. So if it's not a problem I'll stay." Gohan stated excitedly. 

"Great, I'll have the servant get your room ready." Armus said, Gohan just gave a node then Armus left the room.

~ * ~ Late afternoon

Gohan was getting ready to leave the medical bay while Nesia was in the mechanics bay. "Forgive me princess but that teenage boy ship was too damaged to gather any information about where he came from." Said the head mechanic whom had been trying to figure out where Gohan's ship was from and what happend, Neisa got a sad look on her face, she wanted so much to help this boy out. 

"Alright, I guess we'll have to wait till he gets his memory back to know where he came from. Thanks for all your help." She said while smiling and walking out the door to go to the Palace.

Neisa walked down the hall towards Gohan's room in the medical bay only to find the room empty, she became a little worried so she walked down another all way to find the doctor. After a few minutes of searching she found who she was looking for. 

"Doctor, what happened to Nio?" She asked worry evident in her voice. The doctor got a puzzled look on his face then remember whom she was talking about.

"Princess Nesia, your father knew you would come here first before going to your chambers, he told me to tell you to meet him in the throne room."

"Thank you doctor." She said walking out the door. 

A short walk later she was standing in front of the throne room doors, she knocked on the doors and seconds later a familiar voice granted entrance, she walked in the room still in her school uniform and back pack. "You wanted to see me." Nesia asked.   
"Yes . . .It looks like we'll be having a guest staying with us." Armus said noticing the puzzled look on his daughter's face. "Your new friend Nio will be living with us." With his last words you could clearly see the happy look on Nesia's face.

"How long will he be staying with us?" she asked calming herself down. 

"Well from the looks of it till he gets his memory back." 

"He's getting settled in now so we'll see him for dinner. Go and do your studies." Armus said, Neisa smiled and walked out of the throne room, Armus could tell that his daughter was happy to have Gohan live with them in the palace. 

Gohan looked around his new room with his tail swaying back and forth in contentment; he was amazed by the way it looked. The room was big and it was decorated in midnight blue and white, Gohan walked to the side of the room and sat on his queen size bed that had midnight blue and white blankets, he comfortably fell back on the many pillows that was on the bed. He got up and walked to one of the windows and drew open the curtains letting the warm sunshine in his room and on him. He then walked to the other side of the room that appeared to be a sitting area; couches and chairs formed a circle around a class coffee table in the middle. Gohan sat in one of the big white comfy chairs instantly relaxing, he was looking around the room and notice a another door, he got up and walked threw it and seen the bathroom which had a shower and a big bathtub. Gohan's curiosity was getting the better of him, he just had to look around the palace, he walked out of his room and looked down both sides of the hallway, on one side two doors signified a dead end, leading to the doors was a red carpet. Gohan walked the other way. 

Neisa was walking down the hallway to her chambers lost in her own thought, she was snapped back to reality as she hit something that felt like a brick wall, she waited for the impact against the floor but it never happened. Neisa could feel something holding her wrist; she opened eyes to see Gohan holding her. 

"Nio!" She said excitedly. 

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He said with concern helping her steady herself. 

"Yeah I'm fine thanks to you. So are you looking for your room?" 

"No my room is just around the corner." He said pointing in the general direction.

"Really, so is mine." She said walking around the corner with Gohan next to her. "So how do you like your room?" 

"Great." He replied with a son smile. 

"So which is your room?" Gohan just pointed to his door, that is one room away from hers. 

"This room must be yours then." He said walking with her to her room and then opening the door for her. 

"Yep this is my room." There was silence between the two. "Well I guess I'll see you at dinner, I have a lot of homework to do." she really didn't want to do her homework but she had no choice, Gohan just nodded and went back to his room.

~ * ~ Couple of hours later

Gohan was looking out his window when he heard a knock at the door, he answered the door and a male servant informed him that dinner would be served in ten minutes, Gohan went to his bathroom to check his appearance. Gohan walked out his door at the same time as Neisa. He was glad to see her, he would of felt like an idiot if he would of got lost on his way down to dinner but with his Saiyan hunger and sense of smell he would of found his way eventually.

"Hey Neisa." He greeted, she was in regular clothes, a white tank top with some shorts. 

"Hey Nio." She greeted back. They had a small conversation on their way to the dinning room, when they arrived they seen the table full of food and king Armus waiting patiently for their arrival. During most of the meal not much was said. 

"Oh Nio, before I forget to tell you, you start school next week" Armus stated

"Great. I have a question, would you happen to have a book about Saiyans. I'm hoping that learning about my heritage would help my memory return." Gohan asked, Neisa went into deep thought for a few minutes. 

"We might, come by the library tomorrow and I see if I can find it. She replied. After dinner the trio went to their own rooms for a night of sleep. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N-Sorry for the short chapter but I hope you liked it and don't forget to review, I will like to get at least five reviews. I making a mailing list for this story so if you want to be on it then just leave your e-mail address in your review. Thanks- Now time for you to review. 


	5. Introductions

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, but I do own the characters that I make up and if you want to use them ask me. 

A/N- Okay, Sorry it's taken me a while to get thing chapter up, I've been extremely busy lately, I hope you like this chapter I made it longer cause it took me longer to update. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review at the end, Thank you. 

" Talking" 

__

'Thinking'

****

~ Talking threw bond ~ 

** ** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Gohan woke to a soft knock on his door. He got out of bed still in his black silk boxers and answered the door; a servant greeted him. 

"The tailor said you will be needing these." The man said motioning to three boxes. Gohan scanned over the box labels. 

"I forgot to pick up my new clothes yesterday after dinner, Sorry" He said while taking the boxes.

"The tailor said not to worry about it, he didn't finish until early this morning, something urgent came up last night." The servant replied.

"Do you know what time it is" Gohan asked

"11:30" the servant said noticing the shock on Gohans face. 

"Thanks and tell the tailor thanks for me too will you." The servant just nodded his head yes as he walked down the hallway. 

Gohan carried the boxes over to his bed placing them side by side. _'I can't believe that I slept in so late.' _

He looked at the boxes, which were labeled shirts, boxers and shorts. Gohan opened the box labeled boxers and pulled out a pair then walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he emerged fifteen minutes later he made his bed and got dressed in a pair of baggy khaki shorts that went down to his knees using his tail as a belt. A white tank top clung to his well-defined body with a blue shirt that he left unbutton, and a pair of sandals that where in the bottom of one of the boxes. Gohan walked around the palace for what seemed like hours to him, trying to find the dinning hall, he found a palace worker and asked for directions and after saying his thanks he took off towards the direction with his growling stomach. 

Gohan followed the directions of the palace worker and found his destination. He opened the two huge doors and walked in to see room brightly lit and the dinning table full of plate and silverware. Curious and hungry he walked to the other end of the room and went threw two smaller doors that swing open; he looked around at the busy cooks. He was watching every one in the room when the head cook came up and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Just the person were looking for." the head cook said bringing Gohan out of his trance 

"Huh" Gohan asked confused. 

"I hope you're hungry?" Asked the cook, and on cue Gohan's stomach started to growl making his cheeks turn a light rosy color. "King Armus is having an important meeting today with all his allies from different planets and so he asked if we would make a festive lunch for his guest. We have so much food of different kinds we need someone with a big appetite to test the food to make sure it taste good." The cook explained; Gohan's eyes grew with excitement. 

"Great! Where shall I start?" He asked with a little bit of drool. The cook just chuckled. A half-hour later Gohan emerged from the dinning hall rubbing his full stomach, " that was some good food" He said to himself. He continued to walk down the hall, he passed a door and with his Saiyan hearing he could here some laughter coming from the room. _'Must be were Armus is having his meeting'_ he thought to himself as he continued to walk. 

"Nio!" Called Armus walking out of the meeting room followed by a group of men. Gohan walked to where the group was standing. "This is the young man that I was telling you all about, the one my daughter saved from the crash." He introduced Gohan, the men just nodded their heads introducing them selves to Gohan while shaking his hand. 

"So Nio, how long do you plan to stay on planet Alaus?" One of the men asked, 

"Well tell I get my memory back" Gohan replied.

"Oh Nio, before I forget, in the older part of the castle there's a room that's empty, I thought you might like it for training. Of what I knew of Saiyans they loved to train so it's there for your use." Armus said, he gave Gohan directions to the room and left with the fellow leaders to the dinning hall. 

"I never really thought of training" Gohan said to himself walking the room. After a short walk he came upon the room, opening the two doors he walked into the huge empty room, standing in the middle looking around he took off his unbutton blue shirt and sandals. 

Gohan closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all thoughts, he began to throw punches and kicks into the air, his body seemed to take control, he just followed the movements, sharp yet smooth at the same time, letting the movements flow freely.

3 hours past, not wanting to push himself yet Gohan stopped his training for the day and grabbed his things and headed for his room for a shower. 

After taking a shower and getting some clean clothes Gohan realized what time it was and that he was supposed to meet Nesia in the library to see if there was a book about Saiyan's. 

Gohan walked around looking for the library, when he passed the room with its doors open, he passed the room by a couple of steps and when he took a couple steps back he noticed Neisa standing on a ladder looking for a book. Neisa who was so occupied looking at books that she didn't even hear Gohan enter the library.

"Ah ha" she said to herself with a satisfied tone. 

"Hey" Gohan Greeted, causing Neisa to whirl around and losing balance on the ladder, she shirked when she wasn't able to grab hold of the ladder. Gohan who was behind her had enough time to catch her before she hit the floor. When Gohan caught her Nesia subconsciously wrapper her arms around his neck, she slowly opened her eyes to see Gohan looking at her. They didn't say anything to each other, just stayed like that, feeling some kind of comfort of being in that situation, Gohan's tail was swaying back and forth ever so lightly.

__

'His hold is so strong yet so soft' Nesia thought to herself as two of her friends came giggling in which stopped as soon as they seen he two of them in each others arms, bringing Gohan and Neisa out of their daze. Gohan quickly set Neisa down while she unwrapped her arms from around his neck, both of their faces were turning a light shade of pink. 

"Umm. . .Nio, these are my closest friends, Ela and Senna." She introduced them, they shook each other's hand. Neisa quickly remember what she was looking for and turned around to see the book she dropped when she fell. 

"Nio, Here is the book you asked for." She said picking up the book and handed it to him. 

"Thanks . . . Well I guess I'll leave and let you guys do your work. Nice meeting you Ela and Senna." He said leaving and going to his own room. 

"What's with the tail" of her friends asked curious. 

"He's Saiyan" Nesia replied noticing the confused looks on their faces.

"I thought Saiyan's were all killed." Ella said as a statement more then a question. 

"So did I, when we first found him he was only half." Said Neisa, 

"Half? What was his other half." Senna asked. 

"We don't know, we had no record of it." Neisa stated. After the short conversation the girls went to work on their homework.

~ * ~ Later on Earth

Chi-chi sat at the dinner table watching her husband and son eat, she giggled at how much they look and eat alike. Goku looked up to see his wife smiling at him and goten eat. Chi-chi looked at the empty seat across the table; Goku could feel his wife's sadness threw their bond. The last two weeks have been really hard on them.

****

~ I miss Gohan too Chi-chi ~ He told her threw their bond, taking his last bite of food. Her husbands comforting voice brought chi-chi back to reality, she looked at Goten and Goku rubbing their stomach in the same manner. 

"Mmmm. . .That was great Chi-chi, thanks." 

"Mmmm. . .That was great mom, thanks" They both said in unison making chi-chi smile, Chi-chi looked at the table and notice that there was left-over once again, since Goku came back she got used to cooking for three Saiyan's and now that Gohan was. . .in next dimension she had been cooking too much food. Goku had tried to eat most of it to try to make her feel better but once you're full you're full, Chi-chi appreciated the attempt. Chi-chi got up and started picking up the dishes while Goku and Goten went out to play, she put the left-over food in Tupperware which is something she wasn't used to, but she figured that Goku would eat it later. 

~ * ~ Planet Alaus 

Dinner was over and everyone was in his or her own chambers. Gohan was sitting in one of the comfortable chairs in his room reading the book Nesia had given him. Neisa tapped on Gohans door and was granted entrance; she walked in to see Gohan in the sitting area of his room. 

"Hey" she greeted. 

"Hi" He greeted back 

"I wanted to thank for catching me today." She said while turning a light shade of pink. 

"Umm. . .your welcome" He said back kind a sheepishly also turning a light pink color from the memory. There was an awkward silence between the two, then Gohan noticed that she was still standing. "Please sit down?" He asked.

"So how is the book, is it useful?" Nesia asked sitting down. 

"Yeah it is, How many times does Alaus have a full moon?" he asked.

"Every three years, why"

"The book say's when ever a Saiyan looks at the full moon they transform into a giant like monkey." He explained. 

"We just had a full moon a couple of months ago, so we won't have one for three years." She said. Silence once again came upon them, both teenagers were trying to think of something to say. 

"Your dad told me about your mother." Gohan said, surprised that he even said it, it just came out of no where. 

"Really." Nesia replied back shock herself. 

"Yeah the other day when we first met." He said continuing the conversation. 

"My dad must really trust you, the select few know what happened to her and your one of them." She started. "If fact it took a couple of years for him to tell me that Frezza had killed my mother and tried to kill me. My father gave me up to keep me safe from Frezza and I accidentally run into him in the hall when I was four." She giggled at the last part. "In fact when I ran into the freak of nature I think he was going to kill me then my adoptive father came looking for me. It still amazes me that Frezza didn't kill us both, he just looked at us and told my adoptive father 'you should keep your brat on a leash' then he left." She explained. 

"There is something about that name Frezza." Gohan said concentrating on that name. 

"He might have destroyed your home planet." Nesia replied. Once again silence descend upon them. "I think its time for me to leave, Its getting late and I have to get up early in the morning."

"Yeah, I should be getting to bed to." Gohan replied, walking her to his door and opening it for her, they both said good night and wen to bed. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ Couple Days Later.

Gohan heard his alarm go on signaling that it was time for him to get up, he was about to go take a shower when he heard someone knocking at his door. He opened the door to see a palace worker holding some clothes for him. 

"These are your school uniforms." The worker said. Gohan thanked the man and went back into his room and got ready for his first day of school. He was tying his shoe when he heard another knock at the door; once again he answered the door and was met by a different servant. 

"The princess would like to meet you in her chambers." The servant told him, Gohan followed the servant down the hall to Nesia's room. The servant knocked on the door and was granted entrance; the servant then left to another room leaving Gohan waiting for Nesia.

Gohan stood looking around the massive room; the room was equally decorated in the royal colors with and midnight blue, he could see three rooms

"Morning Nio, I thought you might like some breakfast before your first day of school." She asked, Gohan smiled the famous Son grin. 

"Sounds great." He replied; the two walked into Neisa's small kitchen where there were several trays of food. Twenty minutes later when Gohan was finished eating the two walked down to the main lobby of the palace where two guards were patiently waiting. 

"Morning Olex and Zukyu (zoo kia u, I'm bad at coming up with names can't you tell) She greeted her guards. 

"Morning Princess" they said while bowing.

"Nio, these are my guards Olex and Zukyu." She introduced them; they just nodded their heads. "So are you ready to go?" She asked, Gohan took a deep breath and nodded. "A little nervous" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah just a little" Gohan replied. And walked out the door and to School. 

The four arrived at the school after a short walk, Gohan and Nesia walked threw the crowed closely followed by her two guards, Gohan could feel the students looking at the new student, him. 

"Come on Nio I'll show you where the main office is to pick up your schedule." They walked down the crowed hall. "A office aid will show you where your class is." She said as the bell rang sounding the start of school. "Meet me here at lunch." She said as she was walking down the hall to her own classroom. 

After picking up his schedule Gohan followed a women down the hall to his new classroom. 

"Nio is it." The woman asked 

"Yep" He replied. 

"So where are you from Nio" She asked with a curious tone. 

"To be honest I don't know, My ship crash landed here." He explained. 

"Oh" Was all that the woman had to say. A couple of minutes later the two came to a door, the office aid handed Gohan his schedule and left. Gohan walked into the room filled with talking teenagers that quickly settled down at the site of the new student. With his Saiyan hearing he could her a couple of girls talking about how cute he was, this instantly made him blush. He handed the teacher a piece of paper and has the teacher was reading it he heard some one call his name, he looked up to see Neisa waving at him with her guards standing to the side with their hands on their swords, he smiled at her. 'Now I don't feel so alone.' He was brought out of his thoughts when the teacher cleared his throat. 

"Class we have a new student his name is Nio. You can take a seat in the back." The teacher said pointing to two empty seats that were next to the two girls who said that he was cute, he sat down in one of the empty seats and started taking math notes. 

When second hour which is science he was lab partners with one of Neisa's friend's Ella then in history he helped Senna pick up her books that some kid knocked out of her hands and didn't bother to help pick them up. Fourth hour English Gohan didn't see anybody he knew but a couple of students did introduce them selves so they talked for few minutes before the teacher made them take notes. 

It was now lunch and Gohan was waiting for Neisa in front of the main office as Neisa asked him. After a few minutes of waiting Neisa came up to him. 

"Hey ready to eat" She asked. 

"Sure" He replied hearing his stomach give a low growl. The two walked threw the lunch room, Neisa told him which lines had the best food and which ones to say away from, after getting their lunch they walked to the back of the room where he could see Ella and Senna sitting.

"Hey Neisa, Nio" they said in unison.

"You've met Ella and Senna, This is Ellas boyfriend Semi and this is Senna's boyfriend Eith." She introduced, he would of shaken their hands but he was to busy holding his mountain of food. Neisa sat down on the out side Gohan was about to sit down next to her when some kid slid in the sit before Gohan. 

"Sorry full table" He said in a real cocky tone, not really paying attention to the death glare Neisa was giving him.

"Its okay" Gohan said turning to leave. 

"Your are such an ass Miko" Nesia yelled grabbing her food and leaving the table, surprising every one at the table including her guards. She grabbed Gohan by the arm and walked him to another table were she sat fuming. 

"Are you ok" Gohan Asked in between bites. 

"Yeah, Miko can be such a jerk sometimes." She said while calming down. The two just ate in silence. The rest of the day went pretty quite for Gohan he finished his last two hours; study hall and P.E and walked back to the palace with Neisa and her friends. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N Ok I hope you like this chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. If you would like to be on the mailing list please leave your e-mail address. Don't for get to review. Thank you. 


	6. The Guest

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ and I never will. 

A/N- not much to say here besides enjoy the chapter and that I hope you like it and don't forget to review at the end.

"Talking"

'Think'

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

The period of four months have gone by and Gohan still had no memory of who he is or where he came from, he still lives in the palace with Nesia and her father. During these four months Gohan has been training and going to school also becoming really good friends with Nesia. 

"I'm going to win!" Nesia yelled over her shoulder running around the corner to the hallway of her chamber.

"I Don't think so!" Gohan yelled back as he raced Nesia to see who would reach their chambers first. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Nesia grabbing her arms and pushing her softly but firmly against the wall surprising them both that he could do that. 

"How did you do that?" she asked breathing hard. 

"I don't know, my instincts." He said also breathing hard.

The two stayed like that not even saying a word they just stared into each other's eyes. Gohan's tail subconsciously wrapped itself around Nesia's waist bringing her slowly closer to him; they closed their eyes and waited for each other's warm lips to touch. _'I wish I could stay like this with him forever'_ she thought to herself 

"Princess!" Called Neisa's servant, breaking the trance the two were in. They looked at each other and then the position they were in and blushed. 

"Sorry" Gohan said taking a step back and realizing that his tail was still wrapped around Nesia 

"Its alright." She Replied.

"Princess there you are." The servant said coming around the corner. "Your father asks for you to met him in the throne room." The servant said walking up the two teens.

"Do you know why?" Neisa asked. 

"To meet his two new guests" She replied, "Oh and they brought a present for you" She said handing Nesia a white box that she was holding then playfully grabbed Nesia and started pulling her to her room. 

"I'll see you later." She said over her shoulder. Gohan just nodded and went into his own chamber

Nesis sat down on her bed and opened the gift, she pulled out a cannery yellow sundress that laced up in the back, she held it up so her servant could see it.

"That's a nice dress, go put it on so you can meet your fathers guest . . .hurry." The servant pushed Nesia into her walk in closet; Nesia just laughed at her servants' excitement. A few minutes she emerged and her servant tied the back and rushed her out to the throne room. 

A short walk later Nesia knocked on two huge doors with the royal symbol in white gold then was given entrance. 

"Here is my Daughter Princess Nesia." King Armus greeted standing up, two male guests bowed. 

"You wanted to see me father." She asked, she looked at the two guests, one was about the same age as her father and the other was about her age maybe a year older. 

"Yes, this is the King of planet Ofidiah and his son Prince Orcus." Armus introduced, Nesia bowed. 

"Thank you for the dress." She said politely. Prince Orcus who was a little shorter than Gohan and had brown hair and eyes also was kinda muscular, he walked up to Nesia and kissed her hand like a Prince.

"I'm glad that you like it, the color suits you." He complemented. "Shall we go for a walk and leave our fathers." He asked offering his arm, she hesitantly took it, he smiled down at her and she smiled back. 

Gohan was in his training room trying to train but he couldn't stop thinking about Neisa. He stared at the hole in the wall that he made a couple of months ago when he accidentally learned how to shoot ki blast; he laughed at the memory of how worried Neisa was.

"So tell me, what is planet Ofidiah like." Gohan heard the familiar voice, bringing him back to reality. He walked over to the window and seen Nesia walking in the main garden of the palace with another guy, he once again became lost in his thoughts as he watched her walk with this new stranger.

Neisa walked around the main garden trying to listen to Prince Orcus talk about how beautiful his home planet is. They sat down on a bench shaded by a tree and Orcus continued about his home planet. Neisa had tuned out of the conversation once he began, she had one thing on her mind. . . Nio, she was staring absently at the little stream that ran threw the palace garden.

"Are you alright Princess?" Orcus asked noticing the lost look on her face. 

"Sorry, I've just had an eventful day." She replied coming back to reality. "Please continue." She asked reassuring him that she was paying attention, once he began to speak again she went into her own little world. 

__

'I wish that was me sitting next to her.' Gohan thought to himself as he watched the two from his training room window, after a few minutes of watching and listening to them he returned to his attempt to train.

After hours of training Gohan had decided that it was time to call it a day, he grabbed his belongings and walked out and down the hall to his chambers. As he was walking to his room he walked past Armus's study and the door was open and he could see Armus sitting down at his desk with his head in his hands and sad look on his face. Gohan who was concerned tapped lightly on the door getting Armus's attention and allowing Gohan to enter. 

"Nio how are you?" Armus asked,

"Good, but you look a little down." Gohan replied trying to probe into his friends life to much, Armus just gave a loud sigh, he knew that he couldn't hide anything from Gohan. 

"Nesia's 18 birthday is coming up and its time for her to choose a husband." Armus explained, he seen the surprise in Gohan's face. "That's why Prince Orcus and his father were here." He continued. "I've always wanted Nesai to marry for love like her mother and I." He finished

"What happens if she hasn't chosen a husband." Gohan asked feeling all shorts of emotions running threw him. 

"Then I will have to chose for her." Armus said sighing. Before he could continue there was a knock at the door. 

"Excuse me your highness but here are is the documents you asked for." The servant said handing him the documents. 

"Thanks, Nio will you excuse me." He asked, Gohan just nodded and left the room for his own room. 

As Gohan walked to his room he couldn't help but think 'What If I never see her again, hear her laugh or see her smile. What is this feeling that I have.' He thought to himself, as he was about to turn the corner to the hallway were his room was located when he came to a complete stop. "Do I love her." He said out loud to himself. He then started to walk to his room to think the 'love' over. Gohan was hoping that a nice hot shower would help him relax but it just brought more thoughts and emotions about this whole subject. After an hour of thinking Gohan quickly turned off the water that was supposed to be hot and quickly got dressed and ran out the room down the hall. When he reached his destination he didn't bother knocking on the door he just walked in. 

"Armus, I know I might not have been here long and not know who I am or where I came from but I do know this . . . I love your daughter and want to marry her." Gohan said in one breath. King Armus had a real serious look on his face and stood up and for the first time since Gohan had been on this planet he was scared. King Armus walked over to Gohan, after a minute of looking at him King Armus features lightened up. 

"You will make a fine husband." He said with a smile and holding his hand out, Gohan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he grabbed Armus's hand and Armus pulled him in for a friendly hug. "When do you plan on purposing." Armus asked. 

"As soon as possible." Gohan replied. 

"Good, at dinner" Armus said. King Armus and Gohan talked for a little while before they went to their rooms and to bed. 

~ * ~ * ~ Next Day

Nesia walked into the dinning hall for lunch expecting to see her father and Gohan, but was a bit disappointed when she didn't see him she just shrugged and walked over to her seat at the huge table. 

"Where's Nio" She asked a little concerned. 

"I believe he is training, he had his lunch brought to him, must have a lot on his mind." He said while reading some documents, Nesia just shrugged and began to eat her lunch. 

Gohan stayed in his training room all day, he tried to get rid of his nervousness but failed, it seemed as the day went on the more nervous he became. It was about quarter after six when Gohan decided to quit training and get ready for dinner; he was excited and nervous at the same time. Gohan took a deep breath and walked out of his room and down the hall and into the dinning hall; he thought he had nervousness down but when he seen Nesia beautiful green eyes looking at him it returned. He sat down in his usual seat that was directly across from Nesia and tried to avoid looking at her while she did the same. King Armus watched with amusement as he watched the two of them fidget and steal glances at each other. After a few minutes of waiting their food came and they began to eat; the meal was unusually quite and seemed to drag on. Gohan would get the courage to ask her but then he would see her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and lose it; Nesia was worried that she had done something to upset Gohan. She would think of something to talk about but whenever he seen her looking at him he would advert his eyes. 

"Please excuse me." Nesia said pushing her plate back and standing up and walking towards the door. Gohan quickly stood up. 

"Nesia I love you, will you please be my mate." He blurted out catching everyone off guard including himself. Nesia walked up to Gohan, she gently put her hand on his check, he took her tiny hand into his. 

"Nio I will." She softly said with a smile on her face that made Gohan want to melt. He quickly picked her up in his arms and spun her around causing both of them to laugh. Gohan stopped spinning and the both of them looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment then their lips gently but passionately touched.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N- Okay what did you think of this Chapter?. If you think this story is almost over . . . well think again it's far from being over. If you want to be on the mailing list just leave your e-mail address. Please Review. Thank you. 

s


	7. Busy Day's

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ, and if I did, I would RULE THE UNIVERSE. : : cough, cough: : Sorry I was day dreaming again. 

A/N- Thanks for all the reviews I really do appreciate them. Sorry I haven't updated in while, I've been really busy. Whit out further delay here is Chapter 7, please don't forget to review at the end-thanks a bunch.

"Talking" 

__

'Thoughts' 

~ Bond ~ 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Neisa sat up in her bed stretching and yawning at the same time, she was thinking about what she was going to do today when memories of last night came flooding back to her, she giggled and absently touched her lips at the memory of her first kiss. She got out of bed and went to take a shower and get ready for the day. '_Today we start to plan Nio's coronation_' Nesia thought to herself while washing her hair and rinsing, she emerged fifteen minutes later and got dressed in a pair of jeans shorts and a plain white tank top, she finished getting ready and left her room.

Gohan exited his room at the same time Nesia did; they walked up to each other.

"Nesia" He greeted getting her attention. 

"Nio" She greeted back, they walked up to each other, Gohan picked her up and the two started kissing, Gohan wrapped his tail around her waist, after a few minutes they both broke the kiss, with his tail still around her they walked down the hall. A short walk later they reached the doors to the dinning hall, Gohan unwrapped his tail from Nesia and wrapped it around his waist. They entered and seen Armus already seated and their food waiting for them, the couple sat down next to each other, Gohan secretively wrapped his tail around Nesia's leg, they just looked at each other.

"Nio Have you decided what kind of coronation you want?" King Armus asked.

"Something simple." He replied.

"Alright, we can have it next month, how does that sound?" 

"That sounds good."

"Good, then it's settled. I'll inform the persist and the allies " Armus replied finishing his breakfast and leaving the couple to finish eating. The rest of the day Gohan and Nesia planned the coronation. 

~ * ~ One month later

"So are you ready for tonight." Neisa asked, they had just finished lunch and they were walking to their bedchambers. 

"Yeah, I think so." He replied walking her to her door and leaning down giving her a gentle kiss. "See you later." He said, unwrapping his tail from her waist and going into his own room. 

~ ~ * * ~ ~ Later that night

Gohan was taking a last look in his mirror when he heard a knock on his door. He took a deep breath and opened it. 

"Their ready." Said a servant. 

"Thanks." He closed his door and proceeded down the hall to the ballroom. 

He stopped in front of the two doors and waited for them to open, and in a matter of seconds he was in the room filed with important people from Alaus and from allied planets. He felt kinda awkward when the room fell completely silent when he stated walking towards the stage where the priest and Alaus's royal family awaited him. _'I thought this was supposed to be a simple coronation.' _He stood on the stage with Nesia and her father on the right and the priest on the left. Out of the corner of his eye he couldn't help but notice Nesia in her baby blue strapless dress, that went down to the floor, the top was made out of a kinda hard material with some embroidery, and the skirt part was elegant puffed. _'Wow she looks beautiful.'_ He was brought back to reality when the priest began the ceremony, he was facing the crowed and was saying something in a different language, he then turned to Gohan. 

"Nio, will you please remove your jacket and shirt?" He asked, Gohan did as told. "Now will you please turn to the people and get down on your knees?" he asked again, Gohan once again did as told. The priest began to pray in a different language, Gohan then felt water being put on his back, then felt some kind of metal being pressed on his left shoulder. After a few minutes the priest removed his hand along with the metal. On Gohans left shoulder was a tattoo like symbol, marking him royalty.

"You have been marked prince of Aluas, rise Prince Nio." The priest announced. As soon as he was on both feet the entire room bowed before their new prince. _'This is something that is going to take time to get used to.' _As soon as everyone was standing up straight they gave him his shirt back and brought him a new jacket with Alaus's royal symbol on it. The priest stepped down and up stepped king Armus. 

"Let the festivities begin." He announced and immediately the music began and people started dancing. King Armus walked down the stairs followed by Gohan and Nio

Gohan and Nesia had been dancing for a while when king Armus called Gohan over to met some of the allies, leaving Nesia to talk to guests. 

"Princess Nesia." Said a familiar voice, Nesia turned around to see Orcus.   
"Prince Orcus, how nice to see you." She greeted. 

"May I say that you look beautiful tonight, care to dance?" He greeted back kissing her hand like a gentleman. 

"Why thank you, and I'd love to dance." She responded; she let Orcus guide her to the dance floor. The song was about to begin when they heard someone tapping on a wineglass, they looked up to see king Armus on the stage getting every ones attention. 

"Nesia, Nio, will you please come join me?" he asked, Nesia and Gohan met at the stair, Gohan offered her his arm and they walked up the stairs together. 

"I will like to announce the engagement of my daughter princess Nesia and prince Nio." He announced, receiving cheers in response. A couple of people made a toast to the couple then dancing had restarted. As soon as they were both off the stairs their friends came up congratulating, Nesia and her friends went to one side while Gohan and his friends went to the other. 

The party was over and all the over night guest where in their rooms leaving Gohan and Nesia alone in the empty ballroom.

"May I have the last dance?" Gohan asked taking Nesia into his strong embrace. 

"Yes" she replied, the two danced to the music in their heads since there wasn't any real music. 

"Have I told you that you look beautiful." He asked looking deep down into her green eyes.

"I lost count after the third time." She said softly. The two continued to dance in silence, just enjoying each other's warm embrace. _'I hope this never ends' _they thought in unison. 

~ * ~ * ~ The Next day

"Morning." Nesia greeted catching up with Gohan in the garden.

"Morning." He greeted back, wrapping his tail around her waist. Since he had proposed he had become an instinct to wrap is tail around his waist or thigh. 

"Did you enjoy your coronation last night Nio." Nesia asked.

"I enjoyed the most when we danced." He replied giving her a smile. The two continued to walk in the garden talking. 

"Wow" Gohan said in amazement, as he looked at a gazebo like structure cover in red flowers. "That is beautiful." He stated. 

"Yes, this is where we'll be wed in three months, the red flowers are called 'flower of love.'" (AKA- red roses) She stated. Coming back to reality Gohan remembered something. 

__

'Well Nio your going to have to tell her eventually' He thought to himself. "Speaking of wedding, I need to show you something." He said taking her hand and walking back into the castle. A short walk later they were in the library. 

"Have you seen that book about Saiyan's?" he asked looking threw books. 

"Not since you brought it back to the library?" _' I wonder why he wants to find that book so bad. It has to be in here some where.' _She started to help him look for it. Thirty minutes later they decided to give up. 

"I know I brought it back."

"It'll show up some time. What was it that you wanted to show me?" 

"Saiyan bonding."

"Saiyan boding?" Nesia asked confused. 

"When a Saiyan chooses a mate they leave a bite mark on their necks." Gohan explained rubbing the crook of Nesia's neck. "Through this exchange they can, hear each others thoughts and feel each others emotions, and can even talk threw their bond." He finished. 

"Wow, I knew some things about Saiyan's but I never knew that they had that capability." She replied. "Can non Saiyan's bond?" 

"The book said only if one was Saiyan, and the bond if forever." 

"That would be the greatest gift." _'It sounds so wonderful.' _

"Yes it would." _'That's a relief.'_

~ * ~ * ~ 3 months later. 

Gohan and Nesia had been in the palace grounds for two days after being gone for a month, collecting gifts from various cities around that planet that had they had offered. It is now their wedding day, people have been going in and out of the palace, guests from around the planet and allied planets started arriving to help celebrate this day. The couple hasn't seen each other all day, Gohan had even tried to sneak in Nesia's room but one of the women who were helping prepare her shooed him away. As each hour passed Gohan's Saiyan instincts were getting stronger; he wanted to mark her. 

The palace had settled down, somewhat, all the guests have been seated and were waiting for the ceremony to begin. Gohan stood at the door to the garden where the wedding would take place in a midnight blue tux with the royal symbol on the left side, he anxiously awaited his future mate. He heard foot steps from behind and turned to see Nesia, wearing a white silk strapless dress that went down to the floor with slits on both sides going a little above the knee, with a little train. He let go a breath he didn't know he was holding. "She looks perfect." He said to himself. After a short walk Nesia was right next to Gohan. 

"You look perfect. Please tell me this isn't a dream." He asked pleading 

"No its no dream." She giggled back. Before he or she could finish the two doors opened for them. Gohan offered his arm and the two walked out into the warm sun light, they walked down the long isle to the gazebo like structure that was covered in a thick white cloth. _'This feels so much like a dream, but its reality, a wonderful reality.' _The priest cleared his throat and began to speak. 

"Prince Nio, you have chosen this woman to be your wife, and you Princess Nesia have chosen this man to be your husband. At this point and time, I ask you to go to the flower bushes and pick a love flower (AKA roses). The two split up and walked to separate bushes on each side of the gazebo and picked singles flower each and walked back. The priest began to say something in another language, after a few minutes of that the priest pulled out a red bag and sprinkled a very fine dust onto the flowers the put it away. 

"Will you please exchange flowers?" he asked and the couple did as told. "You have reached the second part of the ceremony." The priest moved to reveal an opening to the gazebo. They stood up and walked in, it had a statue of a woman the table just below it with a large round container with water, the whole area was covered with rose petals. The two walked to the table and each sat their flowers into the container and got on their knees. They knew what was supposed to happen; they were to set their flowers in the container then pray to goddess of love to accept their love till their two roses crossed over each other. After five minutes the two seen that their roses had indeed crossed over each other, they stood up and walked out, the priest then walked in to check the flowers and a few seconds came out. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He stated, and immediately the two locked each other in a passionate kiss. Gohan broke the kiss by picking her up in his arms, she shrilled in delight as Gohan carried her into the palace and to a room that was made for them.

As the rest of the day went on, the two stayed in the room and bonded to each other as the music played on out side. 

~ * ~ * ~ Next Day

Nesia woke up first, carefully unwrapped Gohans tail from around her waist and wiggled out of his hold and walked into the bathroom. She looked into the mirror. 

__

'Wow that sure did heal fast' she thought to herself as she rubbed the scarred bite mark of her neck. 

~ Yep, it'll remain there for the rest of our lives. ~ Gohan said threw the bond as he heard his mate's thoughts. She jumped at first but then settled down.

~ That's fine by me, as long as you're with me. ~ She Replied, a few minutes later she crawled back into bed with her mate. 

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

A/N- Well that's chapter 7 so what did you think. Was it a little corny? If you thought that this chapter was boring I'm sorry but next chapter will be way better I promise. Sorry to those who expected a lemon, if you want a lemon tell me in your review and if not tell me, I wanted to leave that decision to my reviewers so its up to you guys. If you want to be on my mailing list then leave your e-mail. Please review, I always like to know what you guys think of my story and it only takes a couple of seconds. Thank you. Until next time. 


	8. A Day to Remember

Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ

A/N_ Thank you so much for all the reviews, I really like reading what you think, and I'm really glad you that you accept Gohan/Neisa being together. Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy I had graduation and a vacation just a couple days later but I finally got it up. 

"Talking" 

'_Thinking'_

~ **Bond ~ **

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 

Four months have gone by and today marks the one-year anniversary that Gohan has been on planet Alaus. During the four months Gohan and Nesia have been enjoying life together. (Sorry if that sounded corny)

Gohan woke up earlier then usual, he tried to go back to sleep but didn't succeed so he just gave up and unwrapped his tail from Nesia and got out of bed carefully not to wake up his mate. He got dressed into his spandex shorts and went to his training. _'I'm forgetting something, but what is it.' _

~ * ~ * ~ Earth 

Chi-chi woke up, she found herself pushed to the edge of the bed, she recalled that last night Goten came into their room crying after he had a nightmare. She looked to her side and smiled seeing Goten sprawled on the bed in between her and Goku, she crawled out of bed and covered Goten with blankets and left the room. Her usual cheerful mood was low-spirited this morning; she wrapped her housecoat tighter around her as she felt the cool crisp morning air. She made her way to the living room then into the kitchen and grabbed a candle and a book of matches and made her way back to the living room and to the fireplace. In the middle of the mantelpiece sat Gohan's old red hat with the four star dragon ball on it and on the right side sat a picture of Chi-chi, Goku and Gohan sitting on Goku's shoulder. On the other side of the hat there was a picture of Chi-chi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten sitting on Gokus's shoulder, the second picture was taken just two days before Gohan left for space. Chi-chi smiled at the memories then wiped a tear that was coming down, she sat the candle on the mantelpiece and took out a match, after a couple of tries to light the match she decided that the match wasn't going to light and took out another. She did that with several matches then growled in frustration, she was about to take out another match when she seen Goku's strong hand light the candle with a tiny bit of ki, he then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's been a year." She whimpered into her husbands' chest.

"I know Chi-chi." He whispered soothingly into her ear as she cried.

~ * ~ Planet Alaus

Gohan was walking back to the room when he stopped dead in his tracks. _'That's what I forgot, I've been on planet Alaus for a year.' _ "Wow, a year already" he said to himself, he then felt a ki rise a little indicating that Nesia was now awake, he continued to walk down the hall thinking of the years events. He walked in the room just as Nesia was sitting up in bed. 

"Morning" She greeted. 

"Morning, sleep well?" He greeted back, leaning down and giving her a kiss. 

"Yes, I didn't even hear you leave." 

"I didn't want to wake you." She just nodded her head

"How did you sleep." 

"Fine, I'll be right back, I'm going to take a shower" He responded receiving a nod from Nesia, he walked into bathroom and into the shower. 

While in the shower Gohan continued to think about the year, then he realized that he hadn't gotten his memory back. He made sure to keep his mental wall up so Nesia couldn't feel what he was feeling or hear what he was thinking, he didn't want to worry her. _'I've been so content here on Alaus that I haven't even tried to remember my past.' _ As he turned off the shower, when he stepped his Saiyan's sense's kicked in….he smelt food. He quickly dried off forgetting all thoughts except….food.

When He walked out of the bathroom a servant was bringing in the last food cart, he walked to the table and sat down. 

~ **Is there any plans for today **~ He asked through their bond as he continued to stuff food into his mouth, Nesia got up and walked to the desk that was a little off to the side of their bed and looked at a planner. 

~ **Nothing schedule. Do you know what today is? **~ 

~ **The day you walked into my life. **~ He responded earning a smile from his mate. The two ate the rest of their breakfast in silence. Nesia got up and started walking towards the bathroom door to take a shower. She gave a shrill in delight as Gohan came up behind her and scooped her up and spun around a couple of times, he sat her down gently and started purring in her ear. 

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back later." He stated

"Alright" she replied, a few seconds later he was out the door and Nesia in the shower.

~ * ~ Later ~ * ~ 

Nesia and some of her friends were walking through the market place just enjoying the day off from school. 

"So Nesia, where's Nio." Senna asked. 

"He said he would be back later, today marks the day that he's been on planet Alaus for a year."

"Did he say where he is going?" Ela asked. 

"No, but I think I know where he's at and I think he just want's to be alone for a while." She replied. 

Gohan who was sitting at the spot where he crash-landed on planet Alaus could feel his mates' understanding of him wanting to be alone.Gohan remained at that spot through out the day thinking: he was happy that he landed here, he found the love of his life but yet he was sad that he couldn't remember his past. _'Is my past important now that I have a new life, should I not worry about it and just move on with the future.' _ He thought to himself. It was when the sky started getting darker when he realized that he had been in the same spot all day, he stood up and dusted himself and decided that he better be getting back tot he palace but not before he makes one more stop along the way. 

** ~ ** 

The large warehouse was dark, due to the fact that the workers have gone home for the night. He walked through a door labeled 'office' and started going through some papers, after a few minutes of searching he found a paper that said. 'Space Craft, storage 23.' He put the papers back where he found them shut the light off and went to find storage 23. Gohan walked through the long hallway looking for the storage, when he found the appropriate one he carefully broke the lock off and opened the door and walked in turning the light on in the process. There stood what was left of his space ship, half of it was gone, and the only thing you could read off the side was Corp. from Capsule Corp. This was the second time that he seen it, the first was when he just got out of the medial bay and before they put it in storage, but this was the first that he would step back inside. He could smell the burnt debris, which littered the floor. The control panel looked like a wild rainbow, with all the different wires coming out of every where. He walked through what was left of the ship stepping over large pieces of twisted metal, he walked into a room, which he assumed was the bed room cause of the fact that feathers were everywhere and a burnt piece of blanket that lined the floor. Out of the corner of his eye an odd shaped black box caught his attention, he walked over to it and noticed it was sitting on the wrong side, so he sat it up right, when he sat it up broken glass came falling down. (It's a T.V, like you couldn't guess) There was broken glass and plastic where the TV once laid, it was obvious that it had fallen on something. Gohan was about to walk away when he notice something white was sitting in the empty TV screen, he picked it up and flipped it over. 

"A Note" he stated to himself and he began to read it. 

_Gohan_

Enjoy being in space, here is a little something to keep you entertained, and to make you feel like you're a normal Teen. Have fun. Bulma

"Gohan, Hum…could that be my real name? It must be, its in my ship, I just wish that name would make my memory click." He said to himself. Gohan walked around the spacecraft a little longer hoping to find something that would give him a little more information about who he is and where he came from. After finding noting else beside the note, he noticed that it was late and that he should be getting back to the palace.

Gohan walked quietly through the dimly lit halls of the palace to his and Nesia's room, he slowly opened the door and his eye's quickly adjusting from dim light to darkness, even from the other end of the room he could hear Neisa's rhythmic breathing of sleeping. He walked over to his side of the bed and striped down to his boxers and carefully climbed into bed as not to wake his sleeping wife, he sat up in bed and watched how peaceful she looked when she slept, he leaned down. 

"Promise me you'll never leave me" he whispered in her ear then lightly kissing the side of her head. 

~ **Only if you promise not to leave me. **~ She promised through their bond

~ **Promise **~ he responded sliding down into bed wrapping his tail and arms around her and pulling her closer to him and falling into a deep sleep. 

Nesia was laying in bed sleeping when she felt Gohan start to toss and turn, at first she just thought that he was having a hard time getting comfortable. Gohan had his mental wall up but she knew that he was having a nightmare, she could feel him twitching, his hands balled up into tight fists, even his tail was tightening around her waist. She tried several times to wake him up, but there was no use; giving up she just pet his tail calming him down for a short while. Sensing that it was near dawn Nesia looked at a clock on a table next to their bed, noticing that Gohan had been calm for the last hour, and that she was due to get up in an hour. Decided to let Gohan have that last hour of peaceful sleep, she quietly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. 

Nesia looked at the shower then the bathtub, thinking that she had an extra hour she decided to take a hot relaxing bath. Nesia slid down into the huge bathtub letting the warm bubbly water engulf her, she laid her head back and closed her eyes and became lost in her own thoughts. A few minutes later a pair of warm soft lips kissing her forehead brought her back to reality. 

"Nio" She greeted surprised. He didn't say a word just stripped himself free of his boxers and climbed into the tub laying his head on Nesia's chest; Nesia began to draw little water circles on his chest, they stayed like that for several minutes.

"Sorry" Gohan stated breaking the silence. 

"For what?" She replied confused

"For keeping you up all night."

"That's okay, I wanted to comfort you while you were having nightmares." 

"They weren't nightmares." Gohan replied calmly, Nesia stopped drawing the circle in confusion as she tried to figure out what else could cause Gohan to be like that. 

"If they weren't nightmare, what else they could they be?" She asked, Gohan sat up and turned to where he was looking at her eyes. 

"Memories." He stated noticing the shocked look on her face. 

"Memories." She stated more then asked but still she received a nod from Gohan. She didn't know what to do or think so she did the first thing that came to mind she kissed him. Gohan was worried what her reaction would be, but this was something that he didn't expect.

"My name is Gohan." 

"Gohan….I like that." Neisa said smiling. 

"I come from planet earth, my ship had some kind of malfunction and I crash landed here." He told her remembering what happened that day. 

"Then I will go with you to planet earth." She said cupping his face in her hand. 

"What?" Gohan was confused. 

"I'm sure that your family thinks your dead." She noticed the look of realization on his face. 

"Are you sure, I don't want you to go if you don't want to." Nesia moved a little closer to Gohan and looked deep into his eyes. 

"I'm positive I want to go, I would love to met my in-laws." She looked at Gohan lovingly. Gohan took her hand from his face and kissed the palm then kissed her. "I'll tell my father and have a ship arranged immediately." She said breaking the kiss. 

"I would like to tell your father with you." He responded, she just nodded.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Gohan has his memory back!! If you think that this story is almost over…..Don't cause I still got some stuff planned. 

Now can you spend a couple of seconds to write a review, I'm not forcing you too, but it will be greatly appreciated. Thank you

If you would like to be on the mailing list just leave your e-mail address. 

__


End file.
